rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Auric Halcyon
Auric Halcyon is played by Richard Hronik. Stats Basics Voice Richard Hronik. Backstory Auric Halcyon had a comparatively normal childhood and upbringing. He was raised in a middle-class family in a town near Vale in eastern Sanus, and went to normal elementary, middle, and high schools for most of his life. He grew up as the oldest of three children, with two younger sisters. He didn’t have too many friends growing up, and this led to his fear of being alone. He did eventually get friends, and he valued them like most precious treasures. He had some trouble with bullying, and while it did last for a long time, it was eventually taken care of, but it did leave a mark. It led to self-confidence issues that still affect him to this day. Although he works hard despite them, some things are still hard for him. He did take martial arts lessons, specifically Taekwondo, for a good portion of his life, and these somewhat helped. When he was about three years old, he discovered a passion for building and designing things, particularly weapons. He made his first weapon, Gigawatt, at an incredibly young age. It would be the only weapon he kept for himself; all others would be either sold for money or given away to loved ones. As he grew, so did his skill and creativity. He, alongside Sable, made Syalla, her first weapon, and later the two of them worked together to develop her spellbooks, which was a much more intricate process. He met Sable in an online forum when the two of them were rather young. He was just surfing the web, bored; she was looking for escapism in her less-than-ideal life. By pure coincidence, the two found each other in a thread about Dust. Auric had found it while looking for info for his weapons, Sable because she was researching it and other means of harnessing the elements. The pair got to talking, and became internet friends. After some time, Auric and Sable were very close, though they’d never met offline. Sable finally decided she could open up to him, and revealed her living situation: she was in foster care, and hated it. Auric, eager to help a friend as always, vowed to press his parents to take her in. It took no small amount of work, but eventually he won them over, and she moved in with them. The pair only grew closer from there, and eventually called themselves a couple. Granted, it was a bit awkward with them living under the same roof (with Auric’s family, no less), but they cared about each other deeply, and so they made it work. Auric, as well as Sable, would eventually develop an interest in combat school. Auric wanted to go so that he could learn how to protect his family and friends. He and Sable briefly attended Beacon Academy in Vale, but after a string of rather chaotic (and dangerous) events, the two of them decided to transfer to Shade for their own safety. Shortly before departing for Shade, a rather large group of Grimm would attack the town where Auric grew up. He, Sable, and some others would do all they could to protect it, but when the dust settled, Gigawatt lay in pieces. Auric’s heart broke. He was incredibly attached to that weapon. But he hardened his resolve and, with a little help from Sable, made new ones to take its place. Personality Auric will do anything he can for those he cares about. He cares deeply for his family and friends, and therefore is willing to help them however he can. Most of the time, he is relaxed and carefree, but he can be emotional at times, particularly when those close to him are affected. He has a crippling fear of being alone, which is part of why he is so willing to help his friends in any way possible. Combat Weapon The Radiance. In their inactive form, The Radiance look like two cylinders curved cylinders of black metal with silver bands across them. Each cylinder also features a small button. Upon pressing these buttons, the dangerous part of The Radiance is revealed: two beams of energy, tinted sky-blue, spring forth from hollowed ends of the cylinders. Each three-foot-long blade is comprised of super-hot plasma, the source of which is a Dust crystal custom-made by Sable and Auric. The Dust is first made in a powdered form by mixing Fire and Lightning Dust, and then compressed to form the crystal. The energy is retained into the shape of a blade by amplifying the wielder’s aura and molding it into a blade shape using small devices stored in the hilts. The pommels of the blades also contain a simple coupling mechanism. This allows the two halves of The Radiance to combine into a dual-bladed staff, with a somewhat unorthodox S-bend in the middle. The unusual nature of this bend, however, allows the wielder an edge in battle, provided they can master the weapon. Semblance Telekinesis. Currently, Auric is able to use his Semblance to levitate matter and augment his own physical capabilities to a slight degree. He hopes to learn to use it to pick locks, and even find some darker uses. He has theorized that he may be able to project his telekinetic power as bullets or some other projectile, and even use the telekinetic force to choke or strangle people, but he has yet to manifest these abilities, if he even can. Future Outlook Character Development Auric will grow as an individual, and as a friend to others. He is currently somewhat naïve, and this will change as he grows. Intended Career He hopes to be a Huntsman, but he is currently unsure of this. Goals Make his way in life. Protect those close to him. Other Notes Theme Songs Normal/Intro Battle Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 This Was Tradition - 15 EXP * Attends introductory assembly conducted by Yín Praying We Don't Run into YOU - 5 EXP * Shows distrust of Nur True Colors - 10 EXP * Doesn't like Nur Setting Up for Failure - 20 EXP * Rejects Cerise The Day Has Finally Come - 280 EXP * Leads his team throughout Emerald Forest during Initiation It's Not Really Your Cup of Tea - 20 EXP * Helps out during the Grimm Parasite "curing" That Was Classic - 100 EXP * Gives Nur another chance The Real Hype - 50 EXP * Takes Nur to a concert Season 1 Gallery Category:Characters